Rojo oscuro
by Lindo usagi
Summary: Jean Grey se encuentra más destrozada que nunca, la tristeza la consume poco a poco y esta condición es aprovechada por una fuerza oscura que crece en su interior, aun así, ella lucha por no perder el control y por salvar a su amor.


Ok, este es el segundo fanfic que escribí en las vacaciones. Los personajes que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen, sino a Marvel, los utilizo sin fines de lucro. ¡Que lo disfruten!

**Rojo oscuro.**

_By: **Lindo usagi.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salgo corriendo hacia el patio, sólo vestida con mi bata blanca de dormir y siento el frío de la noche en mi piel. Me cruzo de brazos para cubrirme el pecho y veo tu figura cubierta en sombras a lo lejos, me persigues.

Decido ocultarme y permanezco detrás de los arbustos. Escucho tus pasos a lo lejos e intento controlar mi respiración para que no puedas escuchar mis incesantes jadeos. Poco a poco intento controlarlos, hasta que lo consigo.

—¡Jean!

Tu repentino grito me asusta y hace que mi corazón vaya a cien, intentas encontrarme, quieres hablar, lo sé. Sospechas lo que me ocurre, Scott.

—¡Jean, dime dónde estás! —interrumpes mis pensamientos.

Pero yo no puedo decírtelo. No debo involucrarte, no quiero que nada malo te suceda, porque eres mi vida, y yo… estoy mutando, estoy cambiando, pero no físicamente.

—¡Jean por favor!

Por el ruido se encienden las luces de algunas habitaciones dentro de la mansión.

—¡Roja, quiero ayudarte!

Scott, no puedes ayudarme. Desde mi interior siento cómo la fuerza de Dark Phoenix intenta tomar el control. Quiere mi cuerpo, quiere mi cuerpo y mi mente. Está furiosa, puedo sentirlo. Pero no puedo dejarla salir, si lo hiciera lastimaría a todos, a todas las personas que son importantes para mí. Debo luchar, luchar por sobrevivir.

Puedo escuchar tus pasos más cerca. Scott no te acerques, está sucediendo. ¡Vete, debes huir¡Todos deben huir! Siento cómo el calor quema mis entrañas y mi corazón se acelera aun más… ¡Ggh!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No te resistas Jean Grey. Sé que estás lastimada, tu corazón ha sido dañado. Ya no luches¡vamos! Descansa en mi interior. Tarde o temprano tenía qué suceder. Sshh… guarda silencio y duerme.

Escucho unos pasos acercarse y al mismo tiempo una mano retira los arbustos que me ocultaban.

—Jean… ¡aquí estás! Por favor dime qué te sucede.

¿No es éste Scott Summers, tu esposo?

—¡Amor, tengo tanto miedo! —finjo la voz, me lanzo hacia sus brazos y él me cubre con su cuerpo.

Algunas lágrimas resbalan por mis mejillas y él las limpia, luego me sonríe con semejante cinismo.

—No te preocupes, aquí estoy yo —me susurra al oído.

Huelo el delicioso perfume que despide su piel y acaricio su pecho desnudo con suavidad. Me excita demasiado, quisiera poseerlo, pero por ti, no haré nada, Jean.

—Te llevaré a la habitación¿está bien? —me vuelve a sonreír el muy bastardo.

—Sí —finjo una sonrisa y siento náuseas por el gesto.

Cuando intenta cargarme mi cuerpo comienza a arder en llamas psíquicas. Mis ropas cambian a unas de color rojo y amarillo, las ropas que me representan.

—¿Jean? —me pregunta atónito con una cara de incredulidad que me satisface.

—Yo no soy Jean, imbécil —mi cuerpo se eleva por los aires y comienzo a arder aun más—. Yo soy Dark Phoenix.

Intenta usar en mi contra el rayo de luz escarlata que lanza por sus ojos, un truco demasiado viejo. Se abalanza contra mí, pero yo lo derribo fácilmente. En tu nombre, Jean, juro que lo haré pagar por todo el daño que te ha hecho.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me siento demasiado exhausta, pero aun así sigo luchando por tomar el control de mi cuerpo y mi mente. De pronto, la oscuridad en la que me mantenía cautiva Dark Phoenix se desvanece y veo todo con claridad. Todavía me encuentro en el patio trasero y la luna sigue brillando en lo alto.

¿Desapareció¿Dark Phoenix se fue? Demasiado fácil para creer que es cierto. Toco mi pecho y noto que mi corazón late con la normalidad habitual, mi respiración se encuentra relajada nuevamente. Ya no siento que el fuego quema mi interior.

Al parecer se marchó, o al menos, por el momento. Todo parece estar en calma, una calma que me incomoda y me hace sentir nerviosa.

¿Y Scott¿Dónde está él?

Me levanto del suelo en el que me encontraba postrada y doy unos cuantos pasos hacia delante.

Me doy cuenta de que el pasto ha sido reducido a cenizas en una circunferencia algo amplia, como si hubiera ocurrido una explosión minutos atrás… o tal vez horas.

¿Dark Phoenix lo hizo?

A un lado del área destruida observo un bulto cubierto en sombras, intento enfocar mi vista con más precisión y parece… ¡No¿¡Es el cuerpo de Scott!?

Me acerco corriendo de prisa con la respiración entrecortada por la conmoción, comienzo a palpar la piel de su cuello para encontrar su pulso y me doy cuenta de que parece estar cubierto por una especie de líquido espeso. Luego, percibo con mi olfato su olor metálico.

—¡No!

Se encuentra casi totalmente cubierto por su propia sangre.

—¡Scott!

Continúo tocando su cuello y no siento el latir de sus arterias. Voy a su muñeca y sigo buscando el pulso en ese lugar, nada. Intento reanimarlo con compresiones al corazón, pero no reacciona.

—Scott… por favor responde.

Me adentro en su mente (¡claro! Cómo pude olvidar que soy telépata) y busco algo de actividad cerebral, pero no logro percibir nada. Voy más allá, pero todo parece un túnel oscuro en su interior, parece estar sin vida.

—¡No! Scott… despierta, por favor.

Mis ojos y mi rostro comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas. Scott está muerto, no hay nada más qué hacer. Le lanzo un desgarrador grito de lamento a la nada y me doy cuenta que los árboles de los alrededores han comenzado a flotar impulsados por mis poderes telequinéticos.

Scott se ha ido…

Abro los ojos precipitadamente y lanzo un sonoro gemido. Comienzo a jadear con una velocidad incontrolable y me doy cuenta de que me encuentro entre las sábanas de mi cama, y a un lado Scott durmiendo. Todo fue un sueño, gracias a Dios, un horrible sueño.

Pero ¿por qué lo tuve? Me da un terrible miedo el pensar que Dark Phoenix pueda regresar. Retiro los cabellos rojizos que cubren mi rostro y mi respiración comienza a calmarse poco a poco.

Volteo a ver a Scott y me sorprende el saber que no se despertó con el alboroto que armé. En otro tiempo se despertaría inmediatamente y me consolaría entre sus brazos, diciéndome que todo fue un mal sueño y besándome en la frente. Pero últimamente algo sucede en nuestro matrimonio, él parece tan distante, parece que ya no está conmigo¿qué pasará?

Me levanto de la cama y decido salir a tomar una taza de leche tibia para aclarar mis pensamientos, o no podré dormir así.

Volteo a verlo por última vez, antes de retirarme y sigue durmiendo tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Scott, quiero saber qué sucede —susurro para mis adentros.

**Fin.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que este fanfic les agrade y me dejen algunos reviews, también acepto cualquier tipo de reclamos, no tienen que ser sólo felicitaciones, soy fuerte cuando me critican, así que si no les gustó¡adelante!

Me gustó mucho escribir esta historia, a pesar de que sé que me faltó mucho en cuanto a la narrativa. Se me ocurrió la idea cuando leí "Dark Phoenix saga" y cuando leí el primer tomo de "Poenix endsong" empecé a escribirla, aprovechando la crisis matrimonial por la que pasaba esta pareja en la etapa de Morrison.

Ok, es todo por hoy, y como decía cierto conejito gris, que salía en un programa de televisión con un pato negro y que se la pasaba comiendo zanahoria… ¡Hasta luego viejos!


End file.
